factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Kain
The Character Name: Kain Origin: Legacy of Kain Gender: '''Male '''Height: 6,8 (1,98 mm) Weight: 100'''kg (220 lb) '''Species: Vampire. Classification: Guardian of the pillar of Balance/Scion of Balance. Age: Blood Omen: 30 years old,Blood Omen 2: 430 years old,Soul Reaver-Defiance: Unknown (between 1530 and 3530 years old). 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed,reaction ,durability, agility, endurance,stamina,genius intelect ,can gain powers, experiance and enduance by drinking other people's blood, can copy the Dark Gift(abilities)of others by drinking their blood,Blood Manipulation,lightning projection/generation, shapeshifting (into mist, werewolf,human and bats),telekinesis,expert tactical,weapons mastery,stealth mastery,immortality (Types 1,3 and 5 ,Kain can only be killed by the Soul Reaver),teleportation,soul manipulation, intangiability,dimensional manipulation, regeneration (low-high,can reform in bats,likely Mid-Godly,only the Soul Reaver can kill him),possession,time manipulation, forcefields,summoning: (shadows,undead creatures,natural disasters), pyrokinesis,damage and speed amplifier,mind manipulation, produce mental shock,supernova generation,light generation ,commune nature, life/nature manipulation,weather manipulation,biological manipulation,gravity manipulation,homing attack,poison manipulation (can create plants or creatures that throw it),necromancy,energy manipulation,damage reflect (via energy manipulation),read mind and emotions ,telepathy,illucions cretions,emotional manipulation,"infinite" energy/stamina (absorb energy from the battle),matter state manipulation,Space-Time manipulation. Using the Soul Reaver: Soul absorption,Multi-Dimensional attacks,fire manipulation,ice manipulation,air manipulation,earth manipulation,darkness manipulation,light manipulation,purification,reflect damage in neraby enemis with his attacks,energy absorb,induce hate,lightning manipulation,Invinsibility and reality wearping. Recistance to : Mind Manipulation,life Manipulation,soul absorption. Weaknesses: '''While in Water can reduce regeneration capability.However ,If it stays in the water for a long time or is completely submerged,it simply transforms into bats. '''Lifting Strength: Class 100+(humiliated to Raziel in Strength with one arm),higher,Kain becomes more stronger,with the years and consume blood,likely K class. Striking Strength: '''(Ussing his hands): At least Class KJ+(Statue class), higher,possibly MJ (Building class,using hands),higher using damage amplificator. PJ+(Multi-City block level),using Soul Reaver purified. (The Soul Reaver,Telekinesis,Matter manipulation and Blood spells,ignore durability attacking the internal parts of the body or the soul). '''Speed: Reaction and combat: Massively hypersonic+(able to dodge projectiles easily, that travel a real sky bolt speed),higher,can amplify his speed.Higher with "Dimensional Reaver"able to bliitz Raziel,probably speed of Light.Attack speed: Massively Hipersonic+,can summon thunderbolts from the sky.possivly relativistic+: can create a supernova. Durability: City block level,able to withstand the blows of the soul reaver as a young man,higher,being Elder is much more resistant than in his youth. (his regeneration and immortality makes him harder to kill). Destructive Capacity: Large building+ level with physical attacks(using Blood Reaver), likely higher with telekinesis (able to shatter hundreds of tons of rock with telekinesis),City block level usinig the Soul Reaver(the wraith blade can hurt 4 tentacles from the Elder God from a casual hit,the Soul reaver is 7 or 8 times more powerful that the wraith blade),higher with The Soul Reaver with elements, far higher using Soul Reaver purified, (at least more than seven times stronger,likely tens of times stronger,)(Multy city block level).Unknown using narture manipulation,at least large island class,posibly small country class(can summon Natural Phenomena.Large star class(can create a supernova). Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles and magic.Hundreds or thousands of meters,can summon natural phenomena (including natural disasters). Stamina: Very high, can still keep fighting with his heart torn out, likely infinite,can absorb energy from the battle. FactPile Tier: High-Meta huma n,Mid-Herald,can summon Natural phenomena (including generate supernovas).Unknown using ilusion from the past and future (it depends of who gets it). 'Equipment' Vorador's signet ring : This ring serves to summon the Vampire Vorador (Kain's mentor) anywhere, anytime. The Soul Reaver: '''it is a flamberge-class sword with a broad, undulating serpentine blade,The sword is forged with metal and with the energy of the Pillars of Nosgoth,making the sword (like the pillars),indestructible.This sword was make to be used by the Vampire champion and for Scion of Balance (Kain).The sword is able to devour the souls of the creature that hits.The sword attacks in a multi-dimensional way, attacking in the spectral and material realm to the same time.The sword also can drain the life energy of the creatures that hits,can destroy magical barriers like: Holy barriers,earth and ice barriers and protective barriers,also can make a small forceshield that protects the wearer.The sword has access to various abilities thanks to an artifact called "Balance Emblem": This embles it's made of 5 pieces,the central piece is call "Balance" and the other four: "Time","Dimension","Lightning"(Energy) and "Flame"(Conflict).Each one of the pieces,give Kain and his Soul Reaver a unique ability: '''Balance: Surrounds the reaver with red energy,that increases the damage that the sword can make,also allows to make a energy onde weave and destroy holy barriers from one single hit. Dimension: Allows Kain to move quckly beetwen dimensions and attacking several enemies in an instant.Also the green energy that surrounds the sword,when attack,reflect the damage ,damage nearby enemies. Flame (Conflict): The sword is surronds the sword with fire,his hits set fire to the enemy by a short time, also gives to Kain the ability to pyrokinesis,at long range and can induce anger in nearby enemies,make that they attack each other. Lightning (Energy): The hits create a chain of electtricity rays that hit the nearby enemies. Time: The hits slow stuck enemies and can time slow in area. The sword can also manipulate the: Air, fire, ice, light (blind), earth, darkness (creates mini-shadows that attack enemies and allows the user to be invisible) and spirit (can purify creatures and imrprove much the power).The sword being in contact with another version of it (whether physical or spectral), has the ability to manipulate reality, creating paradoxes and even new time lines, Kain as Scion of Balance, meets the requirement, since within his, has a spectral version of the sword inside him (Spirit Reaver) and has the Soul Reaver, so Kain is able to alternate reality using the sword. Minor equipment (Blood Omen): * Iron Sword: Standard Kain's weapon. * Spiked Maced: The most destructive weapon.Can stun enemies and destroy rocks of 2 meters in 2 hits. * Axes: Called Havoc and Malice, these weapons can be used to chop up to 2 trees in one hit and make slashing combos. While wielded, the user can't use magic. * Flame Sword: A burning sword, it turns the victims into ashes, preventing some kinds of undead and creatures to resurrect, regenerate or reassemble. * Iron Armor: Kain's standard armor.Give to kain high defense and fire protection. * Bone Armor: It causes lower forms of undead to ignore the user. * Chaos Armor: While wearing it, any damage inflicted to the user is reflected back to the attacker. * Flesh Armor: It drains the blood of the enemies that are damaged by the user, feeding him. * Wraith Armor: As armor that exists in both the Spectral and Material Realms, it divides the damage taken at cost of magic. * Flay: Flay artefacts were projectiles that homed in on an enemy, then ripped the flesh from its bones. * Implode: '''If these projectiles struck an enemy, their body rapidly compressed. The remains exploded when the internal pressure became too great to be contained. * '''Slow Time: Slow Time artefacts worked like a spell. All enemies and creatures in the area moved at a quarter of their normal speed for a limited time. * Font of Putrescence: 'These artefacts were homing projectiles that caused enemies to decompose upon contact. The pool left by their dissolved bodies acted as a trap, promising the same fate to anyone that stood in it. * '''Pentaliche of Tarot: ' Tarot randomly picked how Kain's enemies would die. There were five different outcomes that could be dealt, and it killed all assailants who were in close proximity to Kain. From observation, it appeared that the five outcomes were as follows: ** Flay. ** Dissolve (Font of Putrescence). ** Implode. ** Explode into lots of tiny bits (like Flay, but with no skeleton left). ** Exploding dismemberment (bigger bits left than 4, like when the Soul Reaver was used). * '''Anti-Toxin: '''If Kain became poisoned, Anti-Toxin was the cure. These artefacts were particularly useful around Dark Eden, where Kain was frequently poisoned by the mutant inhabitants. * '''Energy Bank: These artefacts filled Kain's magic reserves for a while, but when their effect faded, Kain was left with no magical energy at all. Despite this disadvantage, the Energy Banks were valuable for use with the Soul Reaver. They ensured Kain had the magical energy needed for the sword to show its full potential. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Repel: '''Create an energy field that makes Kain invulnerable and reflects magical spells. '''Mist form: With the form of mist,Kain it becomes intangible against attacks and physical projectiles, as well as magical / energetic (it is only intangible to magic and energy when purified and converted into Scion of Balance), it also becomes immune to water and can pass through bars, It allows to move faster than normal, it is able to activate and deactivate it in fraction of seconds. Normally Kain cannot attack in this form, but if are in contact with natural mist, can do so while maintaining its intangibility Soul Death: Launches a projectile that removes the soul from the target. Blood Shower: Kain removes blood from every creature in a range of 10 to 15 meters. Incapacitate: Launches a projectile that freezes the person in time. Draw energy from the battle: The ability of the Pillar of Conflict allows Kain to "drain energy from the battle", which basically gives him infinite energy / stamina since while he or others fight around, he absorbs energy. Emotional manipulation: Can inspire hate among the enemies, causing them to attack each other and can make a spell that cause calm . Time manipulation: Kain can speed up time,slow time and can freeze a creature in time,this also likely can make in area. Telekinesis: Kain can manipulate objects to distance, can keep people in the air and move them in all directions, it can attack enemies internally, damaging them inside or drawing their blood, can launch a Telekinesis shot that can destroy large stone pillars, can make telekinetic explosions, hang them enemies and can create chains that immobilize the enemy, regardless of what Kain does. Lightning: Summon thunderbolts of the sky that fall at real speed and disintegrates enemies. Immolate: Create a ring of fire that lifts the enemy in the air and then turns it into ashes. Tempest Cloak: Creates an energy aura, which can be used by both or/and the allies, the aura returns the physical damage, in the same proportion as it was done,to the attacker. Dimension Reaver: Allows Kain to move between dimensions, allowing him to attack several enemies instantly consecutively. Dimension Manipulation: Can send or summon creatures to other dimensions(Crating dimensionals portals).Can Move between dimensions, allowing him to attack several enemies instantly,can see other dimensions (or something in other dimension). Nature Manipulation and Natural phenomena : Kain can summon Natural phenomena,including natural disasters as:Tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis, storms, hurricanes, etc.Manipulate the gravity, biological process like: metabolism,descomposition,etc.Can communicate with plants and animals, with plants, can influne them,causing them to attack the adversary or modificate, can also summon them. With animals, apart from being able to communicate with them, can grow and improve them, making them more strong, tough and even give new abilities,for example make that throw poison. Stun: Causes a mental shock, which leaves the victim stunned.Also work with ghost. Illusions from the past and future: Kain can create an illusion of the past or future of the objective, Kain has control of the illusion, the illusion has the powers of the victim. Energy Manipulation: It is capable of powering devices, manipulating energy to create objects, depleting the energy of people nearby, handling improved fire and electricity, reflecting damage (Tempest Cloak) and even manipulating life, turning every creature into monsters without consciousness ,convert an entire area into lava and rocks, and create "firestorms". Necromancy: '''it can revive creatures to the dead, as well as summon different undead creatures: such as different types of skeletons, zombies, shadows, etc. '''Light: it allows to illuminate an entire area, for several seconds, useful to avoid traps and avoid ambushes in dark places. 'FP Victories' Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) - Aragorn Profile OoT Link and Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - OoT Link Profile, Ganondorf Profile (was allied with Raziel) TP Link (Legend of Zelda) 'FP Defeats' Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D) - Vampire Hunter D Profile (was allied with Raziel, Alucard and Dio Brando and still lost) 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Kain Respect Thread Category:Character Profiles Category:Legacy of Kain Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villain Category:Neutral Character Category:Evil Character Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Antagonist